


Ngithathe

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Ngithathe

Jaime

UJaime wayehleli ethule ngenkathi uBrienne ekhokha izitebhisi, naye ubesathuswe yilokho okushiwo yile ndoda, kodwa ngokungafani noBrienne, akazange azizwe lusizi kubo. Wayengakaze abe nothando ngoLady Celyn, futhi wayezame ukumbulala uRobb Stark lapho ehlangana naye eWhispering Wood. Ngaphandle kwalokho, kodwa-ke, wayehlose ngokuphelele ukugcwalisa isifungo ayesenzile sokuthi azobuyisela amantombazane akwaStrark kumama wawo, futhi wazizwa enecala lokuthi ngeke esakwazi ukukwenza lokho. Ngakolunye uhlangothi, uBrienne wayekhathazekile. Wayekhonze uLady Celyn, futhi wamphilela udumo. UJaime wayefuna ukumduduza, amazise ukuthi izinto zizolunga, kepha wacabanga ukuthi ungumuntu wokugcina uBrienne angafuna ukumbona njengamanje. Ubuke inkomishi yamanzi eyehliwe nguBrienne, amaconsi ambalwa okugcina anyathela eceleni kwebhari. Wazijikisa wasukuma esihlalweni sakhe ukuze amlandele. Ayikho enye indlela abemshiya ngayo ukuthi azithele phezu kosizi ayenalo yedwa, wayengenandaba uma ememeza futhi emgwaza, uma kungamenza azizwe engcono uzobe ehlushwa amanxeba ambalwa okulimaza, impilo eyayiseMakhosini wamlungiselela izinhlungu zomzimba, kwakubuhlungu ngokomzwelo ayengazi ukuthi kumele enzenjani, futhi wayelindele ukuthi naye afane.

Lapho eqoqa isitebhisi sokugcina, wabona umnyango wabo ujar, ukhiye wethusi uselokhiweni. Wayicindezela ivuleke kahle, wabona uBrienne elele embhedeni, njengesithombe. Wasusa ukhiye, wavala umnyango kancane. UBrienne waqala njengoba kuvuleka umnyango, futhi waphenduka wambheka ebusweni. Amehlo akhe amahle aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka ayegcwele izinyembezi, futhi yaphuka inhliziyo kaJaime ukubona owesifazane oziqhenyayo kulesisimo. Wayengazi ukuthi athini noma enzeni, ngakho umile nje lapho, engamthandi, engakhathali. KwakunguBrienne owaphula ukuthula.

"Woza ukugcwala, Kingslayer?" Ubabaza, emi. UJaime anikine ikhanda.

"Brienne," eqala, egcina izwi lakhe lithambile, ngendlela abethemba ukuthi liyindlela yokududuza, "Angazi ukuthi kumele uzizwe kanjani. Ngeke ngenze sengathi ngidabukile yilezi zindaba; uLady Celyn ubambe Inkemba emphinjeni wami yangenza ngafunga isifiso sami, futhi uRobb wangigcina esitokisini esimnyama izinyanga ezithile. Kepha ngiyazi ukuthi bebeqonde ukuthini kuwe, futhi ngiyakuqinisekisa ukuthi angizizwa ngonjabulo kulokhu Kwenzekile, kubuhlungu kimi ukukubona unje. " UJaime wakhuluma ngokweqiniso, efuna ukuba azi, edinga ukuthi azi ukuthi uyazisola ngokulahleka kwakhe. Wayenethemba lokwenza okuthile okuvela kuye, kodwa wavele wama, amahlombe akhe ewohloka, ehlulwa ebusweni bakhe.

"Ngafunga kuye," wahlebeza engasho lutho, "ngathembisa ukubuyisa amadodakazi akhe ngokuphepha. Ngizokwenzenjani manje?" Izwi lakhe belincenga, futhi uJaime wabona ukuthi ubemncenga ukuthi ameluleke. Ngeshwa, wayengekho owanikela. Wayazi ukuthi amadoda kufanele abambe abesifazane uma ecasukile, ukuthi kufanele amyeke akhale kuye, yilokho okwenzeka kuzo zonke izindaba. Kepha uBrienne wayengafani nanoma yimuphi omunye umuntu wesifazane, futhi wayengeke ambone ekhala ehlombe lanoma ngubani. Yize eyedwa, wazama ukucabanga ukuthi kungazwakala kanjani, ukuba nomzimba wakhe omkhulu osondele kakhulu kuye, ezwe isikhumba sakhe esifudumele sicindezelwe kakhulu ngakubo. Welulela isandla sakhe kuye esihlathini, esula izinyembezi eziphuma kuye. Wethuka lapho emthinta, kodwa akazange ahoxe. Usondeze isandla sakhe kuye ehlombe, futhi umzuzwana nje wacabanga ukuthi uzoyiyeka lapho, kepha ngokuzumayo wazithela kuye, wasuka wayohlala ngasemlilweni owawushisa phansi endaweni yokulala. .

"Ngizoqala ngibheke." Utshilo, engenamizwa.

"Sisendlini yezihambi, umnyango ukhiyiwe, asikho isidingo sewashi kusihlwa. Sobabili ekugcineni singathola ukuphumula. Ukhathele, udinga ukulala." Kepha akamnakanga.

"Ngizoqala ngibheke." Wabuya futhi, futhi uJaime wayengenakho ukukhetha ngaphandle kokuthatha umhlalaphansi embhedeni omkhulu eyedwa, njengoba wayehleli ebheke phezulu.

IBrienne

Ushonile. Ushonile. Ushonile. Wayewaphindaphinda la mazwi ekhanda lakhe, kube sengathi ngokubacabanga ngokwanele angenza ukuthi balahlekelwe yisihluku sabo, kube sengathi angayeka ukunakekela. Ukhumule isikhumba sakhe kanye neposi, enethemba lokuzozikhipha kobuhlungu, kepha njalo lapho ecabanga igama elithi 'ufile' usizi lwalumbamba kabusha, emsongela ngokuthi uzomhlikihla izinyembezi. Wayengakhali, wenqabile. WayenguBrienne waseTarth, futhi kwakufanele aqhubeke eqinile, funa amadoda acabange ukuthi ubuthakathaka. Enye indoda ikakhulukazi, wayecabanga, egqolozela lapho ebone embhedeni, ebuka njengoba isifuba sikaJaime siphakama futhi sawela ngesikhathi ephefumula. Ukuthi umona kanjani. UJaime Lannister, indodana kaTywin Lannister, igama elishiwo yibo bonke abantu, igama akekho noyedwa ongahle alikhohlise. Wayekade enakho konke akufunayo, futhi kubukeka sengathi akanendaba, wayengumakhosi, futhi iminyaka yokuzondwa yiwo wonke umuntu yayimqinisa. Wayengeke aphathwe usizi njengaye. Noma alahlekelwe yisandla sakhe, wayemvumela ukuthi ambuyisele empilweni yakhe yakudala.Kepha wabe esekhumbula lowo mzuzu lapho esegeza likaHarrenhal, lapho eveza umphefumulo wakhe kuye, futhi wavuma ukuthi kwakumkhathaza kanjani lapho abantu bemkhumbuza nge-Aerys. Lapho ezwa iqiniso layo (wayeqinisekile ukuthi le ndaba kaJaime yayiqinisile), wabona ukuthi uJaime wayengenayo inhliziyo ebandayo ayeyicabanga njalo. Ukhumbule okwakwenzeke izolo kusihlwa, indlela abesongeze ngayo izindebe zakhe esandleni sakhe ngemuva kokumuphatha evutha, indlela abheke ngayo emehlweni akhe futhi wabona ukujula ngaphakathi kuye, ngendlela okungekho muntu owake waba nayo. Yekani ukucabanga ngaye, kuyinhlamba inkumbulo kaCelyn. Wabubula usizi; wayehlala elahlekelwe yikho konke. Okokuqala ushonelwe izingane zakubo, ezishiya uyise ompofu enendodakazi eyayifana nendodana. Futhi-ke wayeselahlekelwe yisithandwa sakhe, uRenly omuhle, ngokumamatheka kwakhe okulula namazwi omusa. Futhi manje wayesilahlekele uLady Celyn, esehlulekile ukufeza isifungo ayesithembisile. UBrienne wazizwa ephukile futhi engenalutho.

Isithupha esithambile eduze kwakhe simshukumise ekukhumbuleni kwakhe okumunyu. Wabheka wabona uJaime ehleli eduze kwakhe, eqhaqhazela umkhuhlane.

"Wenzani, bengicabanga ukuthi ukhathele?" Wambuza, esola.

"Ngikhona." Waphendula. "Kodwa uthathe iwashi lokuqala izolo ebusuku. Yithuba lami leli."

"Bengicabanga ukuthi uthe asidingi iwashi? Ukuvalwa umnyango, akekho ongangena. Uthe kufanele silisebenzise lelo thuba ukuze siphumule."

"Yebo," anikine ikhanda, "Kepha angizukulala ngenkathi uhleli lapha wedwa, futhi kubanda. Lowo mlilo mncane, futhi uzohamba uqhame uma uzohlala lapha isikhathi eside." UBrienne wayengaboni ukuthi ubanda kangakanani aze ayisho; manje, wayesezizwa amazinyo akhe ekhuluma kancanyana, futhi kwakukhona izimbotshana esikhunjeni sakhe. Wamgoqa ngengalo, kwathi lapho eyamvumela, wayekhathele kakhulu ukulwa. Ngomusa, wamdonsela ezinyaweni zakhe, wamholela embhedeni, futhi wahamba naye ngaphandle kokubhikisha. Walala phansi, wambamba ngengubo. UBrienne uzibuze ukuthi kungani emnandi kangaka, izolo ekuseni umtshele ukuthi ufuna ukubuyela kanjani eLing's Landing. Ubecabanga ukuthi lokho bekuchaza ukuthi akamkhathazi, kodwa njengoba encika futhi emanga ebunzini lakhe, waqala waba nokungabaza kwakhe. Wazizwa njengentombazanyana encane enozwela, njengoba ayicula kamnandi kuye, amagama ayekiswa yilokho kuqubuka ezindlebeni, kodwa ngokumangala ukuthola ukuthi wayengenandaba nhlobo. Wayekhathele nge-bravado yakhe, wayedinga lokhu ngobunye ubusuku ukuze abe sengozini, ayeke ukumunca imaski ayehlala egqoka, futhi avumele nobuhlungu bakhe ukukhombisa ukuze akwazi ukuvalwa. UJaime wayenephimbo elihle, eliphansi futhi libushelelezi, njengoju lwezinyosi oluthululelwe ngaphezulu kwe-baridi, wacabanga, evala amehlo akhe futhi evumela ithanjana ukuba igeza phezu kwakhe.

"Ser Jaime," wahlebeza uma eqeda, evula amehlo, futhi ebuka ujulile ngaphakathi kwabamhlophe bakhe. "Awudingi ukuhlale ubukele. Uqinisile, asidingi mawashi. Uzohamba ngomlilo ngomlilo." UJaime wahamba waqonda ngaphesheya kombhede, waphakamisa ingubo ngengubo.

"Uqinisekile?" ebuza. UBrienne wambheka ngaleso sikhathi, wambheka ngempela. Uthathe ingubo yakhe ecwebezelayo, ekhonjiswe ngokukhanya okufiphele okuvela ngewindi elingaphansi. Indlela ibunzi lakhe eliqaleke ngayo ekhathazekile, isandla sakhe sabamba yona kanye ekhoneni lengubo, silinde imvume yakhe. Wayengesuye i-Kinglayer embi kulobubusuku, futhi wayengeyona indoda eyayicindezela umfana omncane ngewindi ukufihla ubudlelwano bakhe nodadewabo. Lo kwakunguJaime Lannister, uJaime Lannister wangempela, futhi le ndoda yayinomusa, inakekela futhi iqotho. Lokhu bekuyindoda ebingazukusebenzisa ithuba layo uma isengozini enkulu, kepha ebizomsiza ekutheni ahlukane. Le bekuyindoda eyamenza wazizwa ephephile. Ngakho-ke wamane wavuma ngekhanda kuye, wamvumela ukuthi alale embhedeni, futhi ngenhlonipho wamgcina kude kakhulu naye njengoba isikhala sasingasivumela.


End file.
